1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a sound-controllable multistage massager equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) device, particularly to a sound-controllable multi-stage massager equipped with LCD device that employs a microprocessor for controlling operation and amount of motor for people to select massage positions, and further, by means of input of music from a microphone or earphone, the massager can vibrate according to music rhythm to offer a dual enjoyment of listening to the music and experiencing relaxation by the massage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fair massager, including a massage chair, massage mattress, or a massage bed, is usually equipped with rollers to achieve a simple massage purpose, wherein the massage intensity and positions cannot exactly adjusted to prescribe according to the decease.
As to improve abovesaid imperfection, some massagers using programmable controller for controlling massage intensity by adjusting rotation speed of the motors have been provided to market later on. However, owing to limited functions and poor capability of delicate and considerate adjustment of massage intensity, the massager may hurt a user at his cervical vertebrae by overheavy hammering or kneading, therefore, they need some further improvements to fit individual requirements.
In view of above-described defects, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.